


change style

by Elendraug



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much needed post-concert break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	change style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoWo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FoWo), [Wyna Hiros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wyna+Hiros).



> more people need to write about these two. 8| FWIW, it'd probably help to be familiar with amphibian reproduction before reading this. there's also a small easter egg - see if you can catch it!
> 
> dedicated to fowo and wyna hiros. ♥
> 
> btw this was almost not permitted to be on y!gallery because they don't have dicks. lol wut
> 
> MOOD MUSIC: BENNY BENASSI ♪ change style ♫ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9li1hBii5_g

It's late when they get back from the concert, the excited screaming and clapping still ringing in their ears. Zora Hall is alive with energy, the hometown fans left insatiable at the group's popularity. After signing promotional flyers and other concert memorabilia, the band members break apart and mingle with the crowd. Tijo and and Toto are enjoying the buffet of various fish delicacies and the Château Romani they brought back with them from Clock Town's milk bar, chatting amiably with everyone and answering question after question. Evan's showing some kid how to do something complicated on a keyboard. Lulu is posing for photographs, her fans both ecstatic and overwhelmed to be standing with her in front of a camera.

Mikau finds himself surrounded by an abundance of female admirers, still not quite able to tune out their high-pitched squealing despite years of dealing with it. They want to know the story behind his tattoos, whether or not he and Lulu have hooked up yet, and is it true that he's really descended from an ancient Zora hero?

"Hey, 'scuse me, ladies," he announces as smoothly he can. "I've gotta get back to writing some lyrics I'm working on. Who knows, they might be about one of you, yeah?" He winks at them, which triggers another round of fangirl-shrieking, and has to practically fight his way to the path behind the waterfalls.

The Zora working the shop sends him an empathetic look, he himself flooded by an endless line of customers wanting either Indigo-Go's merchandise, something to drink, or both. Even with two assistants handing him products as quickly as they can, there are still piles of rupees they haven't had a chance to sort, and many items are strewn about the space behind the counter. He looks ready to collapse.

Giving him a weary smile, Mikau tries to stay as inconspicuous as possible and nearly sprints to the row of doors, throwing open the one to Japas' room, slamming it behind him, and immediately turning the lock. He slumps back against it and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes; it's been an exhausting day.

"Hey, man," Japas greets him. "Managed to escape, too, huh?"

"Barely," Mikau replies, walking over and sitting down next to Japas on the sand. "It's not that I really mind them, just..." He trails off, unable to find the words.

Japas nods understandingly. "Yeah, I know. It's like..." He shakes his head to get his long fins away from his face, with little luck. "It's like, I don't hate them or anything. They just wear me out, kinda."

"Yeah."

They sit in relative silence for a minute or two, the din outside the door still fairly audible even through the walls of Japas' room. Mikau pulls his knees to his chest and crosses his arms over them, elbow-fin nudging Japas' shoulder. "So, got anything you're working on?"

"Sorta. D'ya wanna hear what I've got so far? It's not a lot, but." Japas shrugs lightly, his arm making further contact with Mikau's when he does so.

"I would, actually." Mikau grins at him. "You always write good stuff."

Japas grins back. "Thanks, man." Standing up, he retrieves his bass from its stand near his desk and slings the strap over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he begins to play.

The song is soft and flows well, the low notes comforting after a long day of nonstop noise. Mikau watches his fingers move across the strings and closes his eyes, too, so he can shut out everything but the music. It stops too soon, leaving the guitarist already wanting to hear it again. He looks up at Japas and applauds.

"Very nice! I like it. It's really... soothing. Real earthy."

"Dude, awesome. I'm glad you think so. I dunno what to call it, though... I think it needs lyrics."

Mikau clicks his tongue and points to himself. "I'm your guy for that."

"Absolutely, my friend!" Japas places the bass back on its stand and plops down next to Mikau again. There's more space between them now than there had been, and Japas is quiet for a moment. He sends Mikau a sidelong glance, then finally speaks again. "Hey, Mikau."

He turns his head towards him. "Hm?"

"While everybody's busy out there," - he gestures to the door - "I want to play around with you."

Mikau gives him a quizzical look. "What?"

"You know... Like _that_."

"Oh." It suddenly clicks. " _Oh._ Really? With me...?" He bites at the inside of his cheek. "But there are like fifty girls out there who'd give anything to-"

"Yeah, but they're not you." Japas shifts onto his side and runs a hand across the tattoos on Mikau's arm. "And I like you."

"Ah. Gotcha." Mikau stares at the sand, and Japas shifts again, nervously.

"Well, y'know, if you don't want to, it's okay, it's not..." He doesn't finish the sentence.

Mikau shakes his head furiously. "No, no, I'm not saying..." He reaches over and skims his knuckles along Japas' jawline. "Can we just...?"

Japas leans in and presses their mouths together, moving his hand to Mikau's hip. Mikau lets his eyes fall closed and kisses him back, bringing his arms up to rest on Japas' shoulder blades. The intensity gradually increases; Japas runs his tongue along his partner's teeth, and the sudden taste of blood turns Mikau on more than he'd like to admit. He breaks the kiss and tucks his head down.

"You alright?" he mumbles breathily against Japas' neck, licking his skin and still aware of the lingering copper tang.

"Yeah, M'fine." Japas strokes his hands down the lithe musculature of Mikau's back, kissing his forehead before moving to capture the side of his head-fin between his teeth. He bites it lightly and Mikau jerks in response, using his weight to push Japas back and partially into the water. Mikau kisses him hard, biting at his lower lip and pressing their chests together.

They roll into the water, positions reversed, unfazed that they're now submerged. Japas runs his hand down Mikau's side, gentle as he brushes over his gills and increasingly rough as he grips his thigh. Lifting his hips, Mikau strains to wrap his legs around Japas' waist, feet lifting above the surface and cooling quickly as the water starts to evaporate.

Without warning, Japas moves his hand between Mikau's legs and he nearly yelps, caught offguard.

"H-hold on," he stammers, twisting away and crawling back onto the sand, the overhead lamp warming his back pleasantly. Japas slowly approaches him, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay, dude?"

Mikau grabs him and kisses him roughly, then responds huskily against the corner of his mouth. "I want you to get on top of me."

"You-?"

" _Now,_ " he demands, then adds, "No, seriously."

Japas does this, situating himself behind Mikau, straddling his calf and rubbing himself against both the muscle and Mikau's ankle-fins. Breathing heavily after a few movements like this, Japas lifts himself onto Mikau's back, arms locked around his chest. He bites down on his bandmate's shoulder, drawing blood and lapping it up. Mikau shudders beneath him, and Japas rests his cheek against his shoulder blade, shifting back and forth with increasing urgency until he cries out and bites again at the side of Mikau's neck. Along with the sharp-yet-welcome pain, Mikau feels a hot wetness dripping across his opening and down onto his thighs.

It takes a while for Japas to regain his breath, and he remains draped across him despite Mikau's insistent squirming. After a few more deep breaths, he moves backward to sit behind Mikau's raised hips. Pressing two fingers against Mikau's cloaca, he rubs at him quickly until the fluid has slickened the area. He leans towards him, spreading open the skin at the entrance, and slides his tongue inside.

Mikau gasps, collapsing forward onto his now crossed arms and burying his face in the crook of his elbow. He pants desperately as Japas works him, alternately laving along the slit and darting the tip of his tongue further in. Japas coats the same two fingers in saliva and pushes them inside, curling his fingertips slightly to lightly rake against the rows of small spines that line the interior.

Gasping, Mikau yells out an "Ahhh, _fuck_ , Japas-" before he can stop himself, and sinks entirely down to the ground, head pillowed on his arms. Japas rubs at him for another short while as a courtesy, slowly letting up on the pressure as Mikau's breathing steadies out. He stretches out next to his partner and smiles contentedly, lazily kissing his elbow-fin as an afterthought.

It's not until then, in the peaceful quiet, that they hear the excited giggling from the other side of the door.

Mikau sighs, aggravated, and mutters against his arm. "You've got to be shitting me."

Japas sits up and puts his palm against one side of his face. "Man, I'm too tired to deal with their crap right now." He looks down to Mikau and tilts his head. "Five more minutes, then we kick their asses, yeah?"

Mikau nods, refusing to open his eyes yet. Japas affectionately pets the back of his head, causing him to murmur sleepily. Although he has no idea what Mikau just attempted to say, Japas responds anyway.

"That was really good, man. Just sayin'."

Turning slightly to look up at him, Mikau grins. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Oh, totally. I'm up for it."

"Awesome. Let's go get 'em."

* * *

What the fangirls are expecting is to hear more snippets of conversation from the two band members, to hear other telltale noises, to even just hear them return to a regular jam session.

What they are _not_ expecting is for Mikau to throw open the door and angrily confront the small group that has gathered. To their credit, most of the fans have intentionally kept their distance; they have enough respect for the band's privacy to allow them at least that much.

These girls, however, stand huddled together, ears pressed to the door, anxiously awaiting any other sounds they can squeal about. When he steps through the doorway, the collective giggling stops dead in its tracks.

"Really?" he asks in a tone that does nothing to mask his frustration. "What, you think it's cute to do this? You think you're going to win any points with the band by listening in on us when we're having sex?"

One girl starts to say something, but he cuts her off.

"No, I don't even want to hear it. Just-"

Japas suddenly appears behind him and, leaning one arm on Mikau's shoulder, uses the other to point in the direction of Zora Hall's exit. He takes the liberty of finishing Mikau's sentence.

"Just go away. Like. Now."

The entire group pales, then proceed to do just that, with very few even daring to look back. Feeling accomplished, Mikau starts to say something, but is cut off.

"And _what_ , may I ask, was that?" Toto, to say the least, does not look very happy. "If you two are done terrifying part of our target demographic, we could use you over by the stage. In a few minutes we're doing the typical 'thank everyone and wish them a good night' session, and they won't agree to leave if the guitarists can't be bothered to show up for it."

Mikau balks, and Japas has the decency to look sheepish. Without another word, Toto turns around and heads towards the rest of the band.

Japas looks at Mikau and shrugs. "Wanna see if there's any Château Romani left?"

"I would, actually."


End file.
